My Love For You
by ThatPuertoRicanChick
Summary: So, I made this short story based on my favorite couple from the Ninjago fanfiction, "Ninjago: The Journey Continues"! I don't own Blaire, Kai, or Ninjago: The Journey Continues. I just made this for fun! Please read :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! It is me, ThatPuertoRicanChick! I have a new short story based on my favorite Ninjago fanfiction, Ninjago: The Journey Continues! Do not worry, I did get permission from the original author to write this since she said that she wasn't planning on making anything like this. Thanks TheRealBlaireNightwing! :) Without further ado, please read my mini story about my favorite couple in the story, Blaire and Kai!**

* * *

It was an early December morning. I woke up to the feeling of our cold apartment and slowly stood up to walk into the living room to turn on the heater. I looked outside the to see white and grey clouds clumped up together across the open air and horizon; slowly releasing snowflakes to the city below. _I wonder how Zane and Megan are doing._

I then turned my attention away from the window and walked back towards the bed. I slowly sat down and slid my legs under the covers as I lied on my side and started to stroke Blaire's hair. She slept peacefully as I lightly kissed her forehead and continued to stroke her hair. She stretched and smiled as she slowly opened her beautiful brown eyes.

"Good morning," I said.

"Morning," she answered back, "What time is it?"

"Around seven thirty," I answered.

She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes gently, "You know, I was kind of hoping to sleep in on a weekend."

I sat up and scooched in as I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Sorry, baby. I just wanted to spend time with my girl," I said as I kissed her cheek.

She smiled and looked at me once again with those big, beautiful eyes. "Couldn't it have waited until later today?"

"Nope!"

"You're such a jerk," she said with a laugh.

She leaned her head on my shoulder as I kissed the top of her soft head. She giggled and wrapped her arm around my waist as I pulled her in and slipped my hand into hers.

Blaire lifted her head and locked her lips into mine. I closed my eyes and smiled as I continued to kiss her. I ran my fingers through her hair and rested my palm on her warm neck as she wrapped her arm around my neck and pulled me in closer. I stopped and smoothed out her aqua blue nightgown.

"Remember the day we first met?" she asked while slightly moving away.

"Oh, yeah. I had a broken leg and you almost put an arrow through my body," I said while smiling.

She laughed, "Same day I showed off to you and the guys."

I lied back down on my back and slid both hands behind my head, "We haven't seen them ever since we got married."

She sighed and lied down next to me while resting her head on her right hand and putting her left hand on my heart.

"Our anniversary is coming up," she said.

"Yeah, I know."

"It's been almost a year since our wedding. Remember how it happened?"

"How could I forget? Amari somehow got a bunch of pandas loose down the aisle and Cole snuck into the kitchen before the reception and ate all the cake."

"Good o'l Cole."

I sighed and looked away as Blaire sat up and said, "I know you miss them, Kai. I'm sorry we don't get to see them often. I miss the girls, too...and Sensei Wyn."

Her eyes began to build up with tears as she continued not to look at me. I sat up and said, "I know you miss her a lot."

"It's okay. I mean, it happens to everyone at some point."

"Hey, don't talk that way. What happened to her affected you and your sisters alot, but that's in the past. Right now, we've just gotta focus on the present and try to make the most out of every day until we get to the future."

Blaire continued to stare at the covers and not say anything to me.

"Come on, Blaire," I said, "Don't be like that."

Blaire wiped away a tear from her eye and whispered, "I'm sorry."

I pulled her into a hug and said, "Don't be sorry, hon'. There's nothing you need to be sorry for."

We stayed like that for about ten minutes when I looked down at her and said, "So, since we're up, what do you suggest we should do?"

She lifted her head up and kissed the tip of my nose as she said, "Well, we could get an early start and go visit our friends...or..."

She kissed my cheek and placed her hand on my shoulder, "We could spend a little 'alone time' together and go visit our friends later today."

I smiled mischievously and said, "I'll take answer two for 500."

Blaire giggled and gently pressed her forehead against mine. I smiled and kissed her softly for a split second before we both lied back down and covered ourselves with the comforter. I locked lips with her and kissed her for about a minute and a half before "misguiding" my hand along the side of her body and onto her waistline.

I felt Blaire move her hands away from my neck and slowly rubbed them down my sweater; stopping right at my six pack. I laughed, "Great minds think alike."

She slowly slipped her fingers under the seam line of my sweater and started pulling it upwards as I began to unbutton her aqua colored nightgown. I pulled off my sweater and slipped it under the comforter and dropping it off the edge of the bed; along with the plaid red pajama pants that I had on.

Blaire slipped off her nightgown and dropped it on the ground below. Blaire leaned back in and wrapped her arms around me as I pivoted over her and stopped inches above her face while propping myself up with my elbows. She laughed and rubbed noses with me as I smiled and kissed her neck.

We both sat up and continued to kiss each other deeply as Blaire put her legs across me and sat on my lap. I grabbed her at her side and slid my hand up her warm back.

"Somebody's looking for trouble," she giggled.

She turned around and brought me on my back. Blaire kissed me again and rested herself on top of me; both of our warms bodies pressed together.

"Now why does this seem familiar?" I asked.

"Maybe it's because it's the same position I was in when I tripped over that loose floorboard and made those pancakes fly through the air," she answered.

I smiled and kissed her lips again as she rested her head on my chest.

"Hey, Kai," she said.

"Yeah?"

"Listen to my heart."

I propped myself up with my arms and gingerly pressed my ear against her chest.

"Can you hear it?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, "What about it?"

Blaire smiled and said, "My heart beat exactly matches yours."

I smiled and kissed her again as she looked at me with a smile then reached over to the night stand and grabbed a permanent marker. She took the cap off and leaned back in to write the word "MINE" across my chest.

I smiled and grabbed the marker from her then drew a heart and the word "FOREVER" on the side of her chest where her heart would be. I rested my back on the cold head board and wrapped my arms around her hips to pulled her in again and press my lips against hers.

Blaire rested her head near my neck and started playing around with my messy spikes.

"I love you so much, Kai," she said softly.

"I love you, too, Blaire," I said, "Please don't ever leave my life."

I rested my hand on the back of her neck and stroked her hair again. _Please don't ever leave._

**If I get five or more reviews, I'll make another short story like this but about another couple in Ninjago: The Journey Continues!**


	2. Chapter 2: Rachel x Cole

"Rachel? Rachel! Can you hear me?! Are you okay?!" echoed a voice.

My eyes took effort to look up at an insanely blurry version of Cole. My entire body was hot and aching with pain as I tried to support myself with one arm.

"Cole..." I said in a raspy tone.

I did my best to sit up but only succeeded in falling into Cole's arms.

"Jesus Christ! You're boiling!" he exclaims.

"What happened?" I croak.

"You don't remember? You said you were going to the bathroom and you locked yourself in. Then ten minutes later, I hear this crash and come in here to see you lying on the floor."

"I feel terrible..."

"Can you stand up?"

I slowly shake my head no.

"Here."

Bringing himself up to his knees, Cole slides his arms under me and picks me up bridal style. He slowly pushes open the door with his foot and carries me all the way back to our bedroom; where he slowly rests down on the mattress and lifts my head gently to put more pillows behind my back.

He leaves the room and later comes back with a thermometer in his hand. He presses the button and slowly sticks it in my mouth and under my tongue.

It beeps twice and he pulls it out only to widen his eyes at the digital numbers.

"Is it bad?" I ask.

"Uh, nope!" he says while tossing the thermometer away. He moves towards the nightstand and opens the first drawer to pull out a bottle of blue medicine, "Just take some of this. You'll be better in the morning."

I sigh, "Do I have to take it?"

"Would you rather try to swallow a pill the size of a hockey puck?"

I manage a smile, "No."

He uncaps the bottle and pours the thick, blue liquid in the tiny plastic cup,"Then you might as well drink this, unless you want to keep feeling like crap."

He moves towards me and presses the cup against my lips while supporting the back of my head with his hand. I flinch as I force the foul taste down my throat.

He then removes the cup from my lips and moves his hand away from the back of my neck while staring at me continuously.

"I'll be fine, Cole," I assure him.

Cole forces a smile, "Get some rest."

He stands up and leaves the room; leaving me forcing my eyes to stay open but only giving in to sleep.

* * *

I wake up to the warm feeling of sunlight against my face and turn to look at the clock. _9:25_

I flinch to a sharp feeling in my stomach as I look over to notice Cole sitting on a chair with his head hanging down; sound asleep.

"Cole?" I say.

Cole's eyes opens as he lifts his head up and smiles, "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"A little better," I lie.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Dude, I can tell you're lying."

I sigh, "It's no fun when I can't trick you."

Cole stood up and put his hand over my forehead.

"You feel hotter than last night," he says with a worried look.

"Cole, I'll be fine," I assure him.

"I don't know. I really think it's best if we go to the doctor's office."

"Cole," I whine.

"I'm serious, Rachel. I'm worried about you. Come on, we're leaving now. Can you get up?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be in the living room."

* * *

I sat in the doctor's office and waited for the doctor to come back while Cole sat outside in the waiting room. The door suddenly pushed open and the doctor came back in.

"Hello there, Mrs. Blacksmith," he says with a smile.

"Hi!" I answered.

"Well, everything seems to be going fine. Don't worry about your fever, it's completely natural."

"Okay..."

"But you do have to make sure you get plenty of nutrition and fibers into your system. You seem to be a bit low for now, but you'll improve later on."

"Um, alright then..."

I hopped off the table and stood in the doorway of the now opened door.

"Well, that's it for now. It was a nice meeting you and I'll see you back in a couple weeks!" he says, "Oh, and congratulations."

He shuts the door and once more leaves me in confusion.

"Congratulations?" I whisper to myself.

"Hey! Rachel!" Cole calls.

I turn and see Cole walking over towards me from the seat he was in.

"So, how'd it go?" he asks.

"Fine," I say, "Can we stop by the pharmacy really quick?"

"Sure! Let's go!"

I sat in the passenger seat of the car and watched the houses and stores go by. When we finally arrived in the pharmacy parking lot. I unbuckled my seat belt and started to get out of the car.

"I'll be in and out really fast," I said.

"Okay, can you bring me back a soda?" Cole says.

I smile, "Sure."

I shut the car door and make my way towards the automatic sliding doors.

* * *

I sat up from the couch and planted my feet on the ground, "I'm gonna go use the bathroom."

"Don't lock yourself in this time," says Cole.

"Whatever. You better not walk in on me."

"I'll be here the whole time. Just yell if you need anything."

I walk off down the hallway and then into the bathroom where I shut the door behind me and pulled open the bottom drawer of the sink. I reached in and pulled out the unopened paper bag from the pharmacy

I gently rip open the bag and shake out it's contents. A purple and pink rectangular box falls on the floor. I toss the bag away and quickly open the box and hold it from its plastic end.

I let out a sigh, "Jesus help us."

* * *

I stare at it in shock.

"This can't be possible," I say to myself.

Well, it was possible considering I was looking right at it.

"Two lines..." I whisper.

I take another one just to be sure and just minutes later the same thing pops up.

My eyes well up with tears, "Oh my God..."

I hear a knock at the door.

"Rachel! Are you okay in there? You've been in there for a long time." Cole asks.

I stand up with it still in my hand and wrap my hand around the doorknob to open the door. Cole is revealed in the doorway.

"Are you okay? Why are you crying?" he asks.

I swallow hard, "When we went to the doctor's today, he told me that everything was fine and that this sort of thing happens sometimes."

"Okay...and?"

I give him the test while looking at the floor; trying not to meet his eyes.

"What's this?"

I don't answer him, but instead watch his hands fiddle around with the test. He's still for the moment, "Is this for real?"

I nod. Suddenly, he picks me up by the waist and twirls me around in the air.

"Oh my god! I don't believe it!" he exclaims.

"You're not mad?" I ask.

"Mad? How could I possibly be mad? This is one of the happiest moments of my life!"

I let out a sigh of relief, "I'm so glad you think so."

He hugs me tight and kisses me for god knows how long. He suddenly lets go and says, "Hang on. I wanna do something for you!"

He starts grabbing a coat and pulling on his socks and shoes.

"You just gave me the best late Christmas present I could ever ask for and I'm gonna return the favor! I'll be back in, like, two hours! Oh my gosh! I still can't believe it! WHOO HOO!"

He jumps out the opened door and proceeds down the hallway; running and screaming like a lunatic. I laugh and shake my head as I make my towards the living room and lie back on the couch while throwing a blanket over me.

My phone starts to ring and I see Amari's name on caller i.d.

"Yeah?" I say.

Amari's voice rings in, "Hey, me, Blaire, and Megan were just coming to see you. Why did I just get finished seeing Cole running down the street like he's high on something?"

I let out a chuckle, "You guys, come on up. I wanna tell you something."


End file.
